Humanity Has Always Feared the Unknown
by ExcelsiorC
Summary: This is my contribution to the Virals-fanbase. The story is more of a background and analysis of each viral, except Cooper! Each characters' point of view will progress chronologically and basically this is to gear us-crazy-fans for 'Terminal'. Suck with summaries and first fanfic, so go easy on me!


"**Humanity Has Always Feared the Unknown"**

His heart thumps at an erratic pace inside his chest. Beating faster and faster with each agitating thought. Fear slowly seizes him. Reality begins to sink in. He has done this. Only he, Chance, is to blame. An obsessional need to prove his sanity has led him down this dangerous route. A path from which he may never return. A journey filled with red eyes and extraordinary gifts. However, sadly also one filled with the unknown. Humanity has always feared the darkness. Afraid of blindly stumbling. Terrified of possible pain. Being trapped. Imaginations running wild. Images of back-eyed demons festering themselves within one's mind. Now he was a being of the dark. A red-eyed demon. A primal creature. How had he strayed so far from the clear light? His mind wanders back to year ago. A year before he became a Viral.

_A Year Before_

Chance (POV):

First all I feel is the sharp sting of horrifying shock. Followed by numbness. Murder. Hollis shot a 16 year old. HE KILLED HER! Actually I don't even know why I'm surprised. This is Hollis Claybourne. The man didn't blink when informing me of the convenient 'accident' , I doubt he did when killing Katherine. I must rise to this challenge. I am going to prove Hollis wrong. I am a true Claybourne. I am not a failure. I am his son.

I spy Jason up in front. My eyes flicker to his company. Madison, Courtney and Ashley. I have always suspected Ashley to have the cruelest streak. Maddy's a Dunkle, that's all it takes. One name. Courtney, well it is safe to say is not the brightest. However, all three are bullies. Bullies are weak. They thrive on others' vulnerabilities. The name Hollis Claybourne drifts in the back of my mind. No. Father is not a bully. He is far worse. He's a monster. Hannah is at my side. Close and protected near me. I lean in to give her a peck on the cheek. Though my focus is now on a petite red-head seated near Jason. My friend seems quite taken with her. Tory Brennan. Yes. I remember his desire to invite her at my last bash. My eyes observe her. She is vulnerable. Most uncomfortable. Understandably so. Her tormentors are present. Though to her credit she seems to be bearing the snide remarks being flung at her. Out of respect of both Jason and Victoria Brennan, I inquire whether she will be joining us. Suddenly the three bimbos go silent. They wouldn't dare cross me. I value respect, but power is truly what one needs. And money is power. Victoria seems flustered and declines, as expected. Quick as a three-head viper my fellow pupils attack. Each girl gleaming with joy at their latest victory. However, their happiness is quickly extinguished by Jason's outburst. Ms. Brennan seems flushed with humiliation. There is nothing to do. This is life. This is what it means to be part of the elite. Never intrude unless completely necessary. Be silent unless it is to your interest to speak up. Most importantly, maintain complete composure. These rules are not spoken, but implied.

I fling the sweat and mud stained clothes into the basket. My muscles ache. The driver was downstairs handling the guns. The skeleton had been retrieved. Taken care of. Father had been outraged at learning that the Morris Crew had escaped. But what was I to do? Shoot them! Well I tried and couldn't. I don't know if it was a conscious decision, but my bullet hit the branch. Now the remainder of the problem. Victoria Brennan. Why did she have to get herself muddled in all this? I know what my father will do to secure the Claybourne Legacy. To what lengths he will go. I must make sure to distract her. Keep her out of my father's glaring eye-line. Also this is a matter of my inheritance, as father so kindly reminded me. Yes. I must make sure my father's mistake does not ruin my future. A future where I will live happily in the Manor with Hannah. Sweet, loving Hannah. My only solace. The one person I trust. She is good. Pure. She must never be tainted by Hollis's past. Who am I kidding! Hollis's freaking present is no different. I must keep her safe.


End file.
